I Miss You Jack
by hocrux
Summary: It was a pleasant sight when the children came running outside in their cloaks and hats prepared to have fun in the freshly falling snow. He frowned however, when he noticed that one of the children had chosen to stay inside and was, instead, watching the snow through a window. He didn't recognize her as any of the children he had seen previously but she seemed kind of familiar.


A week. That's how long Jack had been walking through Burgess and the nearby towns hoping he'd find someone, anyone, who could see him. But with every day that had passed, and every village he encountered, Jack was filled with disappointment when no one could see him.

Still, he'd returned many times, and went to the pond from which he had risen from longing for answers but had found none. All he knew was his name was Jack Frost, which had been given to him by the moon and that he was the one that had put him there. 'Why though?,' Jack wanted to know.

He was gifted with the ability to fly, and control the elements of winter, but what was the point though if no one could see him. He'd tried, desperately, to get someone's attention by using his powers so that they could help him or give him answers; he'd tried everything from frosting over the fruit being sold in the market, icing over door-steps, and even flying around the kids when they went to go play in the snow. Each attempt had ended in failure.

He tried not to let this affect his mood though, instead he opted to walking around the village, careful to avoid being walked through, and thinking of new ways to try to gain the people's attention.

Lost in deep thought, it took Jack a moment to realize he'd started to make it snow, yet again. He looked up and smiled softly watching the soft, steady snowfall. It filled him with pride knowing that his creation would soon bring joy to the villagers, well probably just the children; the elderly didn't seem to appreciate his gift quite as much as the children did.

Jack looked around checking to see if the children would come out to play seeing as it was still quite early. It was a pleasant sight when the children came running outside in their cloaks and hats prepared to have fun in the freshly falling snow. He frowned however, when he noticed that one of the children had chosen to stay inside and was, instead, watching the snow through a window. He didn't recognize her as any of the children he had seen playing outside in the past few days but she still felt kind of familiar.

Jack walked up to her window, sidestepping other villagers. The girl had shoulder-length brown hair, a round face, and sad eyes. Sad eyes. ' Why is she sad?' Jack wondered.

He tried to think of a way to get her attention and maybe cheer her up. Then he came up with an idea; he put one palm against the window and waited for it to frost over. When it did he took his hand off the glass, smiled, and waved at the small girl. She did not look at him; she just bit her lip before allowing herself to succumb to a small smile. 'Well, at least I accomplished something,' Jack thought, glad that he could cheer her up.

His joy was short-lived though because seconds later the girl was sniffling. She rose her hand to write something in the frost as her eyes welled with tears. Slowly she drew an oval with two sets of three boxes in the middle of it, across from each other. She seemed to hesitate before adding an object that looked like a question mark without the dot, but longer. Then on the outside she wrote ,' I miss you Jack.'

Jack gasped and looked at the girl in awe; that was his name! Now that he thought about it that did look like his staff, and that oval could easily be his pond. Could someone finally see him, had she seen him before.

But then she began to cry. First a single tear fell and rolled off the bridge of her nose and down her cheek. Then her bottom lip began to quiver. Her breathing became shallower. Gradually, more tears fell until eventually she was blinking out streams of tears.

Jack cringed and stepped back from the window with reality crashing down on him. 'Of course she can't see me,' he thought,' it was foolish to think that she could.' After all what were the chances of him finally meeting someone here, after a week of trying, who could see actually see him. Besides what were the chances of him being the one she was talking about; there were probably millions of people out there; he couldn't possibly be the only person named Jack.

He knew he was just being bitter. That he was just angry he'd allowed himself to think that someone could see him because of some silly drawing. The worst part though, and the part that plagued him the most, was that he didn't even make the little girl feel better.

Absorbed in his thoughts, he was oblivious to the snowfall quickly increasing and falling harder all around him, as his powers responded to his emotions. Children and adults alike fled from the storm into their relatively warm homes.

Still unaware of the commotion he'd caused Jack turned preparing to fly away from the girl but was immediately walked through by a man and women with brown hair. His breathing hitched. He felt his heart clench. Panting, he clutched at his chest with one hand and backed up against the wall of the house not wanting to be walked through again.

He watched as the last of the villagers fled into their houses before finally noticing the, now, dangerously thick snowfall. He swallowed, staring, horrified at the storm his anger and bitterness had caused.

He looked back at the little girl in the window and could see the couple that'd just walked through him, sit down with her. Her parents. 'At least they'll do a better job at comforting her than I did,' he thought regretfully. He took one more glance at the crying girl, bit his lip, trying not to follow the girl's foot-steps and keep it from quivering, before finally flying off thinking he had just went and made a mess for her parents to clean up.

 _ **Disclaimer: ROTG doesn't belong to me**_


End file.
